fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC30 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 30: Meg and the Surprise Contest. Who's the Winner? In the training with Gyuki, Mangetsu Tsukiyomi and Taiyou Amaterasu. Taiyou Amaterasu: Gyuki, I would like to know about our Daikoujin Forms. And why Meg, Esther and Moka could not having their Daikoujin Forms? Gyuki: The sun and moon are the major elements of the Earth~ Hyōzan. It is also the case of the Shintoists, for whom the Sun is the goddess Amaterasu, the big sister of Tsukiyomi who is the moon god. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: You meaning that I was Tsukiyomi and Juliet is Amaterasu? Gyuki: It is precisely that you are the incarnations of the gods of Japanese mythology. The Daikoujin Form is the ultimate form of Onmyouji-Precures. However, it happened that you lose their control of their emotions and huge powers. You are the only ones to got into the Daikoujin Form. In Japanese, Daikoujin meaning "Giant Descended God". Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: That's true. I got the Tasogare Daikoujin Form since last night, and I used the Crescent Twilight. It's time to mastered! They continued their training together and Mangetsu Tsukiyomi become Tasogare Tsukiyomi with her second Daikoujin Omamori, while Meg had watched them, she was very bored in these days. Meg: Rhaaa! I'm seriously bored! Juliet and Rosette left to train! Esther is still studying on the youkai! And I do not know what I'm going to do! She then tries to make some hose to distract herself, like reading mangas, playing video games. But immediately, she is bored. Meg: Aaaaah! I can't wait!! There is not even a better trick like to organize a surprise contest tonight...!! Surprise contest?! I think I have a better idea! Regina: What the hell are you doing, Meg? Meg: Regina! It's perfect, I need you and your buddies for something important for tonight! Go to saying at Romeo, Chrno, Sei, Abel and Tsukune to organized the barbecue at the loser's area at the Iriomote island! This is the surprise contest tonight! Regina: Huh? Tonight at the Iriomote island with the allies, Romeo in his full human form, Astharoshe, Ewan and Kagerou are prepared to the barbecue for a surprise contest. Tsukune: I wonder what that means? Why do we have to go to the Iriomote island? Sei: That's the suprise contest organized by Meg. Tsukune: But where are Meg and the others? Sei: Meg is going to pick up the other girls tonight, and take them to this island. But everyone has to go to different places when the scramble game begins. Regina: *Over loudspeakers and microphone squeaker* (Is it on this thing? Good... Ha ha!! I'm back! See you in Regina!) Ira: *Over loudspeakers voice* (Stop it a bit, Regina! Take it seriously with the P.A system!) Inside of the P.A room with Regina who held the microphone, along with Ira, Mammo and Bel. Regina: Hey, it's not the end of the world, you have to have fun, as Meg said. Ira: You're not really lucky to participate in this game, it's up to Meg that you can not participate as Mana and other will go into the scramble game. Regina hit at Ira's head in a comical effect, leaving him a bump at his head. Regina had an anger vein in her head. Bel: Don't get angry, Regina! Regina: You want a slap too?! Meanwhile tonight at the Okinawa hotel with loud noises of a wooden stick against on a tin pot lid, and thus the loud voices were heard. Meg's voice: Come on! Standing up, girls! The great night game will begin! Sharuru's voice: Come out, girls!! Ai's voice: ~ Kyuppi Rappa!! She and the fairies hit the wooden sticks against on the tin pot lids loudly. At the hallway, the girls with Juliet in her full human form, begin to leave their respective rooms. Aguri came out of the room with an anger glare with the anger veins on her head in a comical way. Aguri: Damn, you're gonna shut it down with your mess! Mana: Meg, what exactly is this emergency? Not yet another fight against an Ayakashi or something like that? Meg: Not at all, but I'll take you to the Iriomote island for something special! Hermione: *frowned angrily* You saw the time, and what's that crappy game are you doing?! She went angrily towards Meg while grabbing at her shirt collar with both hands. Hermione: As if the kids can't get up in the middle of the night! I was full of girl things to do like shopping, hairdo and even manicure! And if I ever be dirtied by your fault, I'll crush you! Meg crushed at Hermione's nose with her own head, Hermione placed both hands on her crushed nose as she felt the pain. Hermone: Ow! Meg: No discussion and on the way to the scramble game at the Iriomote island!! She then showed the Divine Talisman with the power to teleported. Later at the Iriomote island after everyone are teleported and landed randomly somewhere at the island. Each teams have one charms attached at their own clothes, included only Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Esther and Moka. Juliet was team up with Mana, Hermione and Sharuru. Rosette was team up with Rikka, Azmaria and Raquel. Meg was team up with Alice, Jo and Lance. Esther was team up with Makoto, Ion and Dabyi. Moka was team up with Aguri and Ai. Juliet: I wonder what we doing in this island? Regina: *Over loudspeakers and microphone squeaker* (One two, one two! Please pay attention to all the teams in the Iriomote island!) Mana: Regina? Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Welcome at the Iriomote island for a scramble game, in which everyone must try to obtain a charm from the each teams by using weapons found on the Iriomote island without losing their own charms!) Meanwhile at Rosette's team, where they saw a wooden chest that contained various toy weapons such as the slingshot, plastic water pistol, stinking bombs, eggs, and more others. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Everyone must take to what contains in the wooden chest!) Meanwhile at Meg's team, where they have already to having various toy weapons. Meanwhile at Esther's team where they walking around somewhere at the Iriomote island. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Well, it seems that everyone has taken what needs to be located in this island! Let everyone be ready!) Meanwhile at Moka's team who listened attentively, and thus Juliet's team. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Those who have lost their charms hang on their clothes, will have lost and take to an area where our friends will cook a barbecue for the losers! Only the last surviving team wins the surprise contest! All the blows are allowed!) Juliet: *sparkling eyes* A barbecue?! Ah roooooo! It makes me hungry! I will in this case remove this charm to go! She's about to removed her charm attached from her clothes, but Mana grabbed at Juliet's wrist firmly with a wired look in a comical way. Mana: No way! You're not gonna take that charm out of there and go into a loser area? History of food as usual. It's better to have fun before eating! Juliet: *crying in a comical way* But I want to eaaaaat! Hermione had a serious look and crossed her arms. Hermione: Act as an adult, if you want to pick up your Magatama Jewel. Sharuru: She's right~ Sharu! We must to have fun for a scramble game! Hermione: I'll make sure to win this stupid game to be able to ridicule Meg! On the other hand! If you lose your charm which is the ridiculous dispute with Sister Rosette or to find in such a humiliation, I swore that I'll carbonize you to ashes! Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Let everyone be ready to take the charms of each team, the winning team is the one who survived last! Ready?! 1...! 2...! 3...! 4...! And 5!! Forward all!!!) The scramble game begins and each teams do their best to found other teams in order to take off the charms to win. At Moka's team with Ai who flying at the air with an excited face while babbling. Moka: To team up with a brat like you, never. You'd bother me. Aguri: *frowned* That's exactly what I'm going to say! Give me this charm as soon as possible! Moka: Never! You are of no use! They noticed at the bushes are rustling. This a Shisa that come out and run away quickly. Aguri: It's only a Shisa, if it's been another team... We'll have to be able to catch this charm. Meanwhile at Esther's team who walking at the beach. Ion: *blushed* Ehh, Esther... I'd like to say something... Esther: Yes? Ion: I... I will to protect you! Even if I have to leave my life behind! Esther patted at Ion's head with a smile. Esther: Don't worry about it, I'm here for you. But do not do your shy one, your excellence. Ion: Esther, actually, I... I... Esther: Eh? Ion: I have to tell you... I love you!! I really feel this love that I carry for you...!! Because, because, I really love you, I do not want to show my feelings! Esther hugged at Ion to comfort him while Makoto had noticed this scene. Esther: I understand why you do not want to say it, you'll have to say it before. Ion: Idiot. Esther: Sorry. Ion: That's not it! Esther: Are you afraid that I will reject you? Ion: *gasped and blushed* Esther: I'm really sorry, I can't understand your feelings. I couldn't pay attention to your feelings. Ion: Esther. Esther: When all is over once we destroy Orochi, we will return to Albion all together when we graduate to the Nara University School. Ion: ... Esther... I... Dabyi: Esther! Ion! There is a onsen bath here~ Byi! Makoto and Dabyi are in diving at the onsen bath with a relaxed expression. Dabyi: Aaaaaah it make me relax~Da byi! Makoto: Nothing but a good hot bath makes us feel good. Esther: You have to be careful if another team in the vicinity is going to take the charm from us. At Meg's team at the waterfall located at the jungle, Meg and Jo hid behind palm trees. Meg: I'm so happy to be able to live with you, Jo ... You know Jo, I love you very much... She caressed at Jo's cheek and is about to kissed her secretly. However, Lance's voice was heard. Lance's voice: What do you two do~ De ransu!? Jo and Meg noticed quickly Lance who is curious. Meg: Eh nothing at all! Lance: Alice calls you, because she had a laptop to be able to locate the other teams so that we can grab the charms~ De ransu! Alice was analyzing with the laptop to be able to locate them easily, with the live videos about of the other teams are shown. Meg: So? Alice: For now, the other teams have always moved away. But we will take them by surprise to be able to take the charms discreetly. Jo: Amy did the same thing during her laptop analysis during our mission to track down criminals and solve mysteries in Tokyo. At Rosette's team at the dark cave, Azmaria was frightened at the idea of seeing the ghosts in real, she held at Rosette's clothes behind. Azmaria: Uhh... I'm scared, I'm really scared... Raquel: Are you afraid from ghosts~ Keru? Azmaria: The ghosts exist for real. If I see one, I think I'll have nightmares. Rosette: Don't worry about it, Azmaria! I'll chase those ghosts with that gun! She shown the plastic gun. Rikka: That's a toy this gun. And then I had an egg box to swing. Raquel: I hope that the ghosts named Sadako and Kayako will not showing for real~ Keru! Rikka: They appears only from the horror movies. Sadako or Kayako and her son Toshio will not exist for real. They stopped themselves and noticed a old television so the screen scrambled and thus a video tape. Rikka: A tape? I know this story with Sadako in "The Ring", but this video tape is just a prank to scare us. Rosette took the video tape and put in the cassette player. The video shown the black and white horror movie about of the fabulous Sadako from the movie "The Ring", Rosette, Azmaria and Raquel are anxious by seeing this video tape, except Rikka who remain serious and fearless. Azmaria: What tha...? For real? Rosette: If it is, it exists for real. While the old video shown also about Sadako, and thus her scary face veilled by the long black hair. Sadako has been appeared suddenly in front of them which scared them in a comical way. Rosette, Azmaria and Raquel: AAAAAAAAHHH!!! Azmaria: That's Sadako!! Rosette: Don't move! I'll shoot her on! She is about to shoot Sadako with this plastic gun. But by pulling on the trigger, it was only a flame ember that was alighting, it was actually a gun-shaped lighter. Rosette was shocked in a comical way. Rosette: Aaaaah is the scam!! It's just a gun-shaped lighter! Sadako roared in a scary way which scared them while Azmaria had fists clenched and tears gushed in a comical way. Azmaria: KYAAAAAH!!! Rosette: That's the real Sadako! Ruuuun!!! They run away from the dark cave as they are very scared, except Rikka who thinks that's not the real Sadako. Rikka: Wait! It must be someone disguised as Sadako! She tries to unmask Sadako by tearing her head, but reveal that the head has been cut that gives a horror effect, which scares Rikka for real in a comical way. Rikka: EEEEEEEKKKK!!! She run away from the dark cave quickly in a comical way. Rikka: THAT'S THE REAL SADAKOOOO!!! Once Rosette's team were leaving from the cave, the deguised Sadako giggled. Sadako: Hihihihihi... It's a real success! By removing this disguise, it was revealed that it was Amy who disguised as Sadako. Amy: Perfect, it allows this team to increase the chance to meet another team to be able to get the charm to one of the two teams met. At Juliet's team somewhere at the jungle, Juliet was so hungry as she had both hands placed on her growling and empty stomach, she had a worried expression. Juliet: Ahh I'm so starving! Hermione: *frowned seriously* You'll eat food when all is over with this stupid game. To be able to reward it, it is better to endure hunger and to resist can be learned to increase endurance. Teacher Kouga had taught me to resist hunger and to be able to eat as much as I could. The noise of Juliet's growling stomach was heard again, which annoyed her very much. Juliet was crying as tears gushed in a comic effect while Mana and Sharuru plugged their ears. Juliet: Waaaaaaaah I want to eat!! I'm so hungrrrryyy!!! Waaaaaaaah!!! Waaaaaaah!! Sharuru: Do something~ Sharu! It turns out to be boring! Hermione: *sigh deeply* Really impossible hell are you! She then used the Divine Talisman to produced food, Juliet is very glad as her eyes are sparkling. Juliet: Aaaaaah! I feel I'm going to eat well! Enjoy your meal! She's about to eat food, but someone had taken all the food. It was Rosette who had them all eat food. Rosette: Ooh, is that dinner already tonight? You will have to give up this charm to be able to go in this zone for a history of barbecue prepared by our friends. Give me your charm, and go to eat at the loser's area. At the same time unbeknownst to them at the P.A system room, Regina, Ira, Mammo and Bel were consulting the live video from the screen with the both teams are confronted between Rosette and Juliet. Mammo: Perfect, we're there! I wonder who is going to be the first to be eliminated once the charm lost and taken by someone else. Bel: Juliet, or Rosette? Regina will take the microphone from the loudspeakers. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Okay, let to this! Rosette's team will be confronted against Juliet's team! Who will be the first to be eliminated and to be taken to the losers' area?) Returned during the confrontation between Rosette's team and Juliet's team. Rikka: Here you have finally to confront me, who will defend Miss Rosette. I'll even throw eggs if you ever dare to take her charm attached on her clothes. Mana: *smirked and frowned* Really, I find something better than your egg carton, stinking bombs. And you smell stinking after. Juliet: You want us to fight for a question of charm? You have no chance against me! Sharuru: Come to fight, Raquel! Raquel: I'll do it! The fight for grabbing the charms begins, Rosette enters a mad rage while frowned and clenched her teeth. Juliet: (This time I'll be able to finish with you!) However, Rosette farted behind Rikka, Azmaria and Raquel with a big gas smoke behind, which shocked everyone. Rosette scratching behind the head with her hand while giggled, Rikka ventilating the gas smoke with both hands with disgust. Everyone have their noses covered with their hands placed. Rikka: You're disgusting, you! Rosette: Oops, sorry! I have just eaten it from the sauerkraut! Hermione: *sweatdropped* She's really too stupid, that one. Juliet: Are you kidding me?! She rushed towards Rosette, but she kicked and stepped at Juliet's face in a comical way, before Juliet manages to take the charm from Rosette's clothes as she stretched out almost. Hermione jumped and throw the kunais towards Rosette. But the kunais were ward off by the Shunrō from Azmaria who just defended Rosette. Azmaria: Sorry, my beautiful Hermione! You have to face me before! Hermione: It will be with great joy! While Sharuru and Raquel are fighting one each other and sprinkle with water with their plastic water guns, Rikka launched eggs towards Mana who catched some of them and dogged with some reflexes. Rikka: Here the eggs in full face! Mana: Sorry, but I have your eggs! She tries to target Rosette who was fighting with Juliet with the eggs taken. Then, Mana launched eggs towards Rosette and Juliet but missed them, but Sharuru and Raquel instead. Mana launched stinking bombs towards Rikka, and it does worked and blinded her due of the smoke. Rosette then uses a Swiss knife to cut Juliet's clothes and the charm has been dropped, leaving her only in white nightie. Juliet took quickly her charm and attached at her white nightie, but was quickly shocked that Rosette had taken her panties with a mischievous smile. Rosette: Come on my pretty, give me your charm and I'll give you back your panties! Juliet: Give me that, bastard! She rushed towards Rosette to take her back the panties, while Rosette dodged. Suddenly, a hook from the fishing rod reaches towards Juliet's charm attached on her white nightie. It's Rikka who held the fishing rod in order to taken off Juliet's charm. Rikka: This time I hold you! The victory will be ours! She trying to pulling the charm and Juliet with, which risks to fly away. Mana and Sharuru hold firmly at Juliet's nightie and Juliet hold the fishing line as the Rikka had just taken off the charm from Juliet's white nightie. Juliet: I can't hold it longer! Rikka: *clench teeth and frowned* Gnnn nnnn...! Raquel rushed to help Rikka and hold the fishing rod. But Juliet's white nightie is about to be torn. Unbeknownst to them behind from the bushes, someone covered by the shadow with red eyes glowed would be Ai who aimed at Rikka and Mana, she threw two eggs with a slingshot. One egg at Rikka's face and the second egg to Mana's head, but still held Juliet's white nightie that just be ripped and slipped away, leaving Juliet to be naked but managed to taken down Rosette's charm, and Rikka pulled her towards them in a shocked expression. Rikka and Raquel: Uwaaaaah!! Rosette jumped towards Juliet who held the two charms in order to recovered them. Rosette and Juliet begin to fight themselves again in a puff of smoke. However, the two charms are flying away that lead towards the loser's area while Juliet rushed in order to recovered them. Juliet: The charms! She rushes to the loser's area with the allies having prepared the barbecue, but the charms are losing forever. The allies are very shocked by seeing Juliet naked white rounded white eyes and jaws dropped in a comical way, they tremble with fear. Romeo, Sei, Abel and Tsukune: Aaaaaaah! Juliet: Why you look at me oddly! Romeo: Get dressed! You're naked! Juliet: Eh? Aaaaah! She discovered that she was herself naked in front of everyone. Juliet: What is that! Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Looks like the two charms have flown away! Therefore, the both teams, Juliet and Rosette will be eliminated!) Juliet: What! Rosette: It's not fair! We lost! Hermione: All because of your usual hassle. You two deserved a good dose of re-education. Intermission. Cure Susanoo appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Rosetta appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile somewhere at the Iriomote island with the remaining three teams, Regina continue to speaking with the loudspeakers. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Well, now the teams of Rosette and Juliet are eliminated, there are only the three teams leaded by Meg, Esther and Moka! Who will win? What is the last surviving team?) Moka: Perfect, it's time to finish! Aguri: I congratulate you for aiming well on Rosette, Juliet and the others! Ai: ~ Ai! Meanwhile at the loser's area with Hermione is sit around of a table who drink a cup of tea with Sharuru who eating a plate of sweets, Juliet eats meat furiously comes from a barbecue while growled and blushed angrily, then she get drinked with some Japanese sake. Juliet: *hic* Stupid thing! *hic* I've never felt so humiliated! She then ate as much food from the grill as Rosette annoyed and have an anger glare in a comical way. Rosette: Bastard! Who told you it's just for you?! Juliet: Shut up! And give me more Japanese sake right now! Rosette: Stupid! You're only 16! Behind Hermione who still sit around of a table who drink a cup of tea, Juliet and Rosette begin to fight once again and some food or even objects are thrown away. Juliet: Jerk! You throw all my food and the grill with! Rosette: Come to fight, you dummy! Both girls held their shirt collars one each other while growled aggresively, but have accidentally bumped at Hermione behind with Rosette's elbow that her face get crushed against the cup of tea and the table that have been broken. While Romeo and Chrno watched at this brawl scene. Hermione: You bitches! I had tea right on my face and hair! I guess you need a good little lash, you both! Romeo: It's all over again. Chrno: Still fighting these two girls. Meanwhile at Meg's team, Alice had finished analyzing with the laptop. Alice: Perfect, analysis finished! It seem that Esther's team are heading towards us in a minute. We have slingshots and throwing eggs. Lance: Now! Alice use the slingshot to launch eggs as she felt the presences of Esther's team. They finally showed up and threw balls with a slingshot. Meg: Balls! Esther: I still have ammunition! Stinking bombs, balls, eggs and everything! They launched all stinking bombs, balls, eggs and everything towards Meg's team which forced them to flee away. Meanwhile, Maria and Leontes are here to prepared to create an Ayakashi. Maria She shown her hand palm as she prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Maria: Go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper while transferred the silver gear piece, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Shisa, but in robotic or mechanic version in 3D. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Maria: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 16 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 15 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, now the Ayakashi is visible and exposed at all living beings. Alice: First you have to hide, before you take them by surprise! Ayakashi's voice: Uooooooh!! The robotic Ayakashi suddenly appeared with Leontes and Maria sat on its back, in front of them while the robotic Ayakashi launched a fire ball to attacked them. Maria: Precures, this is a warning! You have 15 seconds to go, after which we will have to launch on the offensive! Meg: Go away, you jerks! Maria: Ooh no! Meg: Shut your mouth! Do you want to die?! Maria: It's you, you'll die! Dumbass! Meg: How dare you talk like that! Is it nice to say insults?! Maria: No, it's you that you're so nice and...! Meg and friends are confused in a comical way with a crow that flying behind of her head and croat. While Leontes grabbed Maria's head firmly while yelled in a comical way. Leontes: Are you kidding me?! Destroy the Precures as soon as I will burst your stupid brain!! Ayakashi: Gyooooo!! Meg: We have to fight before all this degenerate! Alice: You're right! Before to transform, Meg use her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushed the buttons and drawing the kanji "空" (Sora). Meg: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine, and their transformations begins. She flies in a yellow body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with yellow light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her golden hakama appears, a golden top of kimono without sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a cloud-like disc with a lightning and placed on her back. Her blue eyes are the same and conserves the Demon's Arm with red color carried a Limiter with her armored right hand of a limiter look like as a lion's head. Her blue eyes are the same. Finally are her red/orange hair become golden hair and become a bit messy hair and headphones appears on her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! In Alice's transformation sequence. Lance: Lance! She then transformed into a Lovely Commune, Alice placed her transformation Lovead into Lance's golden heart medallion object. Alice: Precure, Love Link! Lance: L-O-V-E! She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Alice floats around with her body glowing yellow. First, her hair glows yellow and grows into two long ponytails. Her hair then turns to a lighter orange and her hair accessories and clover shaped earrings start to appear, as well as her choker. Next, her arm warmers and dress appear as her Lovely Commune attaches itself to her dress. She taps her feet on the ground and her boots appear. Then she taps her chest and her yellow heart-shaped brooch materializes. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Rosetta poses saying her introduction speech. Cure Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta! Their transformations sequence are complete. Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta are ready to fight while Jo was prepared to becoming a Shikigami-Fairy. Meanwhile, Moka felt a bad omen which noticed Aguri and Ai. Moka: An Ayakashi? Ai: What? Moka become suddenly Cure Izanami directly by using the Spiritual Paintbrush. Then jumped away while Aguri and Ai followed her. Aguri: W-Wait! Returned during the battle against the mechanical Ayakashi with Cure Susanoo who riding on Kirin's back while holding by the reins. Cure Rosetta could not see Kirin because of her lack of ability to see supernatural beings like Kirin who is a Shikigami-Fairy. Kirin had just activate her Earthly Crystals, she is also covered with golden crystals on the back and arms, presenting at the level of the hooves a kind of fur. She then has a mask so the two vertical lines appear and two horns surmount the mask. Cure Rosetta: Susanoo, how could you see your familiar as if it were a kind of ghost? Cure Susanoo: You can not see my familiar as her original form, because you can't see the Shikigami-Fairies, like with the Ayakashis before... Kirin! Kirin: Dragon Tail! She used her dragon tail as a whip to attacked and then captured her target. Cure Rosetta: By being a Precure along with my work, I want to see people smile. I want to fill the world with love and smiles. Now, you and I will nurture that love. She then inserts the Cure Lovies into the Magical Lovely Pad. A yellow balloon with a green club on it appears above Leontes, Maria and the mechanical Ayakashi. Cure Rosetta: Precure, Rosetta Balloon! She then spins around and claps her hands. Cure Rosetta: One, two and three! A yellow light in the form of a club appearing around the Lovely Pad. The balloon pops and a flurry of yellow ribbons as Leontes and Maria were shocked. Only Leontes and Maria are escaped from the attack as the ribbons encircle and bind the mechanical Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uooooooh! Kirin: Infinity Star! She gathered the golden energy flow while the two star-like seals appear in the muzzles of the two gun-like canons. Once the two canons are fully charged, she fired the two star-like blasts towards her target. Meanwhile at the P.A room as they noticed the live video on the battle between Cure Susanoo, Cure Rosetta, Kirin, the Guardians of Yomi and the robotic Ayakashi. Bel: Regina, we must intervene before the situation deteriorates! Regina: It's useless, we risk putting the others in danger! Bel: It gets really serious, you have to intervene! Regina: Don't go there! We must first of all protect them from this area! You forget Cure Izanami, she will be able to settle this damned Ayakashi with a single Death Beam that can destroy it instantly! She then took the microphone from the loudspeakers. At the same moment with the two teams are going to rescued Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Cure Izanami! Cure Ace! Cure Sakuya! Cure Sword! You have to go quickly to eliminate this Ayakashi!! Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta are fighting against these enemies! Hurry up!!) Returned in the confrontation with the robotic Ayakashi, Kirin dashed away from it while carrying Cure Susanoo on the back while Cure Rosetta runs. While the robotic Ayakashi launched fireballs, Cure Rosetta used her defensive attack. She inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice. Cure Rosetta: The Stiff and Strong, Rosetta Wall! She claps her hands as her hands stay like that, then she rotates once and puts her hands in front of her. Her hands then shine after she jumps and her hands stay in the side of her. The robotic Ayakashi launched the fireballs and Cure Rosetta blocked it with her Rosetta Wall. She clapped with the Rosetta Wall and neutralized the attack. Suddenly, Cure Sakuya who riding on Byakko's back, she send the Divine Talisman to burned the robotic Ayakashi. Then Cure Sword used the "Holy Sword". Cure Sword: Daybi! Daybi as her Heart Commune form appeared and Cure Sword puts the attack Cure Lovead on top of it. She then draws a heart on the Commune's screen and performed the attack. Cure Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!! She flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords at the robotic Ayakashi. Cure Sword then make a V sign with her fingers and smiling. Cure Sword: Yo! Cure Rosetta: Sword! Sakuya! Cure Sakuya: Just in time to save you! When all is over, you and I will fight in singular for who will be the first to be eliminated once the charm is taken! Susanoo, you have two new attacks when we're training together, right? Cure Susanoo: 'kay! Heaven Seal! She make the prayer gestures by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers, which created a circle who caught her target inside the circle. Cure Susanoo: Purgatory Sky! She summons the clouds of rain and lightning, to inflict damage to the enemy and to strengthen her spells of electricity. But allows her to use the Thunderstorm Wave after using the Purgatory Sky. Cure Susanoo: Thunderstorm Wave! Only after Cure Susanoo used the Purgatory Sky. She raises her Kusanagi Sword at the air, to come to devastating lightning from the cloudy sky, then she launched a thunder wave at her target and electrocuted it. Ayakashi: Uoooooooh! Maria: It's not fair! This is cheating! Cure Ace's voice: Precure, Ace Shot! Bakyun!! She uses her Love Kiss Rouge to shoot it that binds the mechanical Ayakashi in vines. Cure Izanami appears while jumping towards the trapped mechanical Ayakashi while pointed the Amenonuhoko. Cure Izanami: Uoooooooohhh!!! She managed to pierced the mechanical Ayakashi with the Amenonuhoko, but has been projected away while still holded her weapon that removed from its scarp body. However, the charm attached at Cure Izanami's clothes has been detached in the progress. Cure Izanami concentrated and gathered as much of her vital energy and the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into the Amenonuhoko. Cure Izanami: Reach the Death at the Bat, the Shadow Would be Ripped! Overkill, Precure! Death Beam! And then created a deadly ray from the Amenonuhoko towards her target. The amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power to create a protective ward. Maria and Leontes cursed under their breathes as they failed to defeat them. Leontes: I'll remember this! Maria: I hate you! I swear that all will kill you! They retreated from the scene while the Onmyouji-Precures and the Precures have disable their transformations, Moka had discovered that her charm had been gone during the battle, and disappears very quickly. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (It seems that Moka had understood everything! Because her charm has been lost, so her team has been eliminated!) Aguri: Aaaaah that's unfair! That fool had it all messed up! Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (I'm sorry, but you've to go to the area.) Aguri: Aaargh it irritates me! She and Ai are leaving from them to go to the loser's area. While Esther and Meg will fighting in order to got the charm. Esther threw eggs as Meg dodged, Meg throws a bucket that contains caterpillars on Esther's clothes who scared her. Esther: Kyaaa! Caterpillars, I not stand these critters! Aaaaaah! She suddenly removes her clothes, leaving her in underwear exposed. That make Makoto, Dabyi and Ion embarrassed. Ion and Dabyi bleed from their nose and collapsed. Makoto: What are you doing! Put on your clothes! As she get ready to rush to Esther, Meg throw a knife towards Makoto's skirt who slipped that expose her panties which noticed her. Makoto: What? Meg ran to the opposite direction and jumped on a tree branch, then pulled the rope that trapped Makoto and hung her by the whole body. Makoto: Kyaaa what are you doing?! Meg: Nice shot! Show off your pretty panties with a pattern of spades is very beautiful! A coconut was launched on Meg's head, it's Alice who throw a coconut as she got mad. Alice: The slightest compromising photo on Makoto, you're already dead! As Esther is trying to recovered her charm from her clothes covered with caterpillars from despite her fear for caterpillars, Meg pulled the rope that trapped Esther and hung her by the ankles and upside down. Esther: Kyaaa!! Then Meg came down from the tree branch and taken down the charm from Esther's clothes, allowed them to win this contest. Meg: Sorry, my chick. But I won. Regina: *Over loudspeakers* (Meg had managed to grab the charm from Esther! Meg's team won the surprise contest!!) Jo, Alice and Lance rejoiced and savored their victory. Alice: Whoaaaah we did it!! Jo: Good job, Meg. Esther: I'm sorry friends. Later at the loser's area with everyone are reunited while Meg and her team have received their rewards. Hermione had a serious look and crossed her arms. Hermione: That damned Meg... Next time I'll defeat you. Leo: Congratulations on your ardor, courage and team spirit that won you this surprise contest! Meg: Thanks to all of you and to this victory we had thanks to our team spirit! We live the most extraordinary evening! Thank you to all of you! Esther is about to leave the area which noticed Ion. Ion: Esther, where are you going? Esther: I... to do something alone... Some minutes later with Meg and Jo alone without their knowledge and behind of the Palmer tree, while Alice is looking for them. Meg kissed Jo secretly while hugging at her. Alice: Meg? Jo? Where are you? The tea party is ready! The screen turned into black with a form of a heart that closed. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Esther: Hey, what's wrong you both?! Why do you stick to me? Abel: Esther would be my wife! Ion: Who told you it's your wife? She's my future wife! Abel: No, she's mine! Ion: I fall in love with her! Esther: No, please! Don't fighting! Abel: Please, Esther! Don't leave me! Esther: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. Esther's Love Triangle. The Choice Between Abel and Ion. Ion: Let no one touch my Esther!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga